1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, particularly to an image processing apparatus dealing with an image including a face of a specified person, a processing method therefor, and a program allowing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user wants to reproduce or edit time-series frames of a moving image, the user browses through all of the frames and selects a desired scene. This is a directional method, but is not necessarily efficient because the skill of grasping respective scenes differs in individuals.
On the other hand, there has been suggested a moving image recording and reproducing apparatus that detects a face from a moving image and adopts a frame in which an evaluation value of the detected face is maximum as a representative frame so that a user can grasp the content of the moving image (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-350124 (FIG. 1)).